


Heads and Tails

by kaebi



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Caretaking, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Flirty Lee Jinki | Onew, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kemonomimi, Kemonomimi Transformation, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebi/pseuds/kaebi
Summary: All Kibum wanted to do was decompress with a relaxing shower... but there is, quite literally, a problem weighing him down, in the form of something strange and fluffy adorning the top of his head and lower back.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Kudos: 6





	Heads and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3 in quite a long time! i wrote this to cheer myself up after a bit of a slump this past week. hope it makes you smile too! :-3

There was no better way to wind down after a long day than a nice shower, effectively washing away all of the stresses that accumulated throughout the course of his waking hours. Or at least that was the intention, because as Kibum was working his usual shampoo through his hair, something atop his head felt rather... different, adding another thing to a list of concerns he was sure the hot water would melt away. The sudden weight on the very top of his head didn't go away even after rinsing the soap from his dyed locks; in fact, all that seemed to do was make his head feel even heavier. _What the Hell was in that stuff?,_ he asked himself as he reached for the bottle once again, examining the label with furrowed brows, though it provided no explanation. Nothing appeared of the ordinary... so why did he feel so damn _strange_?

Maybe the heaviness atop his head was merely drowsiness and he needed a long nap. He wasn't hungry yet, so dinner could wait for as long as it needed to until this bizarre sensation ceased. Wanting to hop into bed as soon as possible, he switched the water off and reached over for the clean towel that he left on top of the toilet seat. However, bending forward produced a new side effect-- the base of his spine started to itch like crazy, as if a bug had bitten him there. In a flash, he snapped up and rubbed at the area; of course, he couldn't see, but nothing felt _different_. No bumps, welts, or anything. _What's happening to me?_ Not even stepping out of the shower seemed to improve his condition, because the second he took a step forward with his towel now wrapped around his waist, his canine teeth had begun to ache horribly. "Ow-" He rubbed his cheek in a failed attempt to soothe the throbbing area as he walked towards the mirror to straighten himself out.

It was then that he was finally met with a reflection that gave him all the answers he needed. This wasn't exhaustion or even something that could be blamed on a feeling like that-- his appearance had literally been altered.

His face and body remained the same... but on top of his head sat a pair of triangular ears that perfectly matched the color of his hair. Perplexed at the sight of himself, they twitched, making Kibum gasp, his reflection revealing a set of newly formed fangs as well. _Did I really just do that?_ They were able to freely move, confirming that this was no accessory; they were literally a part of him now. It was then that he felt something behind him brush against one of his inner thighs, making him jump. He already had enough of these strange surprises, but they didn't seem to stop there, did they? Kibum didn't even have to check to know what it was; it was soft and very fluffy, undoubtedly a fox-like tail to match. How was he going to get dressed now? He went to put his boxers on first, though there was nowhere for his tail to go, so it bunched up awkwardly in one of the leg holes. Annoyed, he huffed through his nostrils, but little did he know, that was only the beginning of his flustered demeanor being cracked.

Jinki was making his way around the corner now, unable to wait for his boyfriend to get out of the shower to, well, shower him with his affection. So much for even _thinking_ about trying to hide it now, huh? Kibum ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as the door swung open and Jinki approached him with that flirtatious look in his eyes that he always seemed to sport when they were alone. His eyes wandered up to his very noticeable ears, and of course, he had to make a smug comment about them. "Did I walk in on you getting dolled up for me?" The older male snaked his arms around his waist, Kibum's ears reacting by flattening as a blush spread across his face. "N-no, it's really not like that at all--" Jinki thought he was seeing things when they went flat, but he waited for the other to finish speaking before he asked any questions. "These ears... they're like, attached to me or something." The confirmation was barely needed when the proof was directly in front of him, but Jinki curiously reached up and took hold of his right one, holding it for a couple of seconds to fawn over how velvety it was, then slowly sliding his fingers down the pointed tip of it to its base on his scalp. "...How did this happen?" He'd seen animal ear accessories before, but never ones that were a permanent part of someone. Such things were only possible in fiction, or so he thought until this moment. "I have no idea. I felt weird during my shower and-- _hey!_ " His lover had already began showing his fondness for the new feature by gently scritching them like you would a pet canine. Try as he might, Kibum's body couldn't surpress his reaction; his tail responding by thumping excitedly, brightening the blush that dusted his cheeks as his bottom lip stuck out in a subtle pout. "I'm sorry," Jinki said with a stupidly happy grin, removing his hand. "They're just so cute, I don't know how else to react."

Kibum... liked that a little more than he wanted to admit, but he wasn't ready to set aside his dignity just yet, so in usual Kibum fashion, he pushed this to the back of his mind and folded his arms. "It's fine," His groupmate replied, timidly avoiding eye contact. "I honestly just want to take a nap, now. This has been a really weird day for me." The leader nodded in understanding, and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Say no more, my love. I'll help you to my bed."

And that he did, guiding Kibum to the comfort of their bed at last. He collapsed right into it in an instant, not waiting for Jinki to catch up. When he did, he made a little bit of space in his lap for the other to rest his head in, an offer that Kibum absolutely could not refuse, pressing his cheek directly against his thigh once they had both settled. "I'm still not sure what I'm going to do about this, but I feel a little better now that I'm resting." Kibum said, mindlessly trailing one of his fingers along the side of Jinki's leg. "Don't worry about that right now," He responded in a low voice, soothing fingers beginning to work themselves through strands of red-orange. "Just try and focus on getting some sleep, okay?" He knew that it made Kibum flustered moments prior, but he couldn't help but snake his hand back over to one of his soft ears, rubbing away at it between his fingers. This time, Kibum didn't protest; he still wasn't willing to verbally admit that it felt good, but he slightly tilted his head up into Jinki's touch, humming sleepily, one of his legs twitching in delight. "Mm... love you." Kibum murmured, sleepily reaching up to hold Jinki's wrist limply. "I love you too, Kibum." The grin on his face was audible in his voice, as always admiring how _cute_ his beloved looked when he was falling asleep. "Sweet dreams."; the last thing Kibum heard before Jinki's touch pulled him into the deep sleep that he so desperately needed.


End file.
